Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Эта статья об 'игре'. Для просмтора статьи об 'мини-серии комиксов', посмотрите Deus Ex: Human Revolution (комиксы) Deus Ex: Human Revolution — компьютерная игра в жанре шутер от первого лица/ролевая игра, выполненная в стилистике киберпанк, разработанная компанией Eidos Montreal и выпущенная компанией Square Enix в 2011 году на платформах PC, Xbox 360 и PS3. Это третья по счёту игра во вселенной Deus Ex. На ранних этапах разработки она называлась Deus Ex 3, но в начале 2010 года название было изменено. Synopsis Deus Ex: Human Revolution is set in 2027 Themes Human Revolution deals with the ethics of transhumanism, and c Персонажи Адам Дженсен (англ. Adam Jensen) — главный герой игры, начальник службы безопасности «Шариф Индастриз», в результате получения тяжелых травм оказавшийся носителем имплантатов. Позже выясняется, что Дженсен обладает особой генной мутацией, препятствующей отторжению имплантатов. Дэвид Шариф (англ. David Sarif) — основатель и генеральный директор компании «Шариф Индастриз». Если Дженсен решает уничтожить «Панхею», Шариф погибает во время самоуничтожения станции. Корпорации *Шариф Индастриз *Picus TV *Tai Yong Medical *Belltower Associates *XNG Shipping *VersaLife *Kaiga Incorporated *Steiner Bisley *L.I.M.B. International *Connaught *Xenon Home Entertainment *Jing Ye Co. *Mustang Arms Ad-Tech Ltd. *Stasiuk Arms Inc. *Solotec *Sea-Tech *Isolay *Soloto Entertainment & Technology *Omega Ranch *Sharp Edge PMC (Private Military Company) *Caidin Global *Dynacore *Laredo Manufacturing *Motokun *Darrow Industries *Military Arms of Ostravia *Page Industries *Redline *Britannia Resolutions *Kusanagi *Exler (software company) Factions *Tyrants *Singularity Church of the Machine God *FEMA *Stolichnaya Bratva (criminal organization) *Juggernaut Collective *New Sons of Freedom *The Triads *Harvesters *Purity First Игровые локации *Детройт *Хэнша *Монреаль *Сингапур *Панхея District *Milwaukee Junction an industrial area in Detroit Геймплей Difficulty There are 3, from easiest to hardest: 'Tell Me a Story', 'Give Me a Challenge' and 'Give me Deus Ex'. Each difficulty above 'Tell Me a Story' increases the damage you take and decreases the damage enemies take, slows down your health regen and increases the delay before your health regenerates (but does t Augmentations The augmentations in Deus Ex Human Revolution are mechanical augmentations. There's 21 total available mechanical augmentations, but almost all of them can be upgraded Combat Aiming and weapon accuracy is no longer affected by player character statistics in Human Revolution, though recoil can be reduced by a Stealth and cover A cover hugging system is in plac Взлом Hacking in Human Revolution takes the form of a puzzle-action minigame with similarities to Uplink, and is done in real time. The player must traverse a network of various computer nodes in order to reach the final node which, when captured, will mean a successful hack. When capturing a node, there is a risk of being detected by the system; when detected, the player has limited amount of time before being tracked down and failing the hack. There is a limit on how many times you may try to hack every device, and after a failed hack the device is under lockdown and cannot be used for a short period of time. The player can reduce the chance of being detected and slow down the tracking process with various augmentations and software. There are no multitools or lockpicks in the game. However there are few types of computer software which can be used during hacking, as well as auto-hack tools. Social Conversations can be 'lost' in Human Revolution, meaning that the NPC refuses to give you the information you want - even to talk with you again. They progress not by the player picking from a set of lines seen on-screen, but by picking from one of three emotional stances to take. If the player upgrades their social augmentations, they can deduce personality traits from NPC speech that helps to determine the best possible response, as well as exuding chemical pheromones to make an NPC more agreeable. Разработка It was announced on May 17, 2007, by IGN i Системные требования PC-версия РС-версия игры обладает некоторыми особенностями. *Поддержка технологии AMD Eyefinity, позволяющая играть сразу на 5-ти мониторах. *Поддержка 3D. *Полная поддержка DirectX 11. Gallery Belltower-dockyard.png|Hengsha docks Detroit overhead rail.jpg|Detroit Dx3 newsroom.jpg|The Picus TV newsroom Heng Sha street.jpg|Hengsha street statue.jpg|Montreal, Canada deus-ex-3_6fux4.jpg|Adam Jensen in the E3 2010 trailer Brain hack trailer.jpg|A "brain hack" in progress Detroit riot trailer.jpg|Anti-augmentation riots in Detroit DXHRAugmentedEditionCover.png|Cover of the augmented edition DXHRAugmentedEditionOldCover.png|Old cover of the augmented edition Gameplay The three difficulty levels - Tell me a story, Give me a challenge, Give me Deus Ex External links *Official Website *[http://www.eidosmontreal.com/en/games.html Eidos Montreal's Deus Ex 3 website] *2007 Deus Ex 3 Trailer *E3 2010 trailer *E3 2010 demo *IgroMir Expo 2010 Gameplay video (same as E3 2010 demo, better quality, russian comments) *TGS 2010 trailer pl:Deus Ex 3thumb